


Aberrant

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did he care, if it broke the norm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aberrant

His classmates often called him an odd child, a weirdo – and he always smiled at them, because what did he care, what did they know – 

Mikoto is in every one of his memories. In particular, as a child, she seems to always have been there – more than anyone in his family, pervasive and intrusive into the little world he and Mikoto created for themselves. She is the constant. She is his norm. 

And if that norm differs from others, what did he care? What was the purpose, to live in a world so devoid of meaning, so devoid of purpose, so devoid of anything worthwhile. 

No, this is much more preferable. Waking up every morning to Mikoto’s hair tangled around his fingers. Spending his days looking for new offerings for her, if only because her smile makes everything worthwhile.

Why should he wish to be free of such necessity?


End file.
